The Others
by Katie Granger
Summary: So this is a story that is near impossible to summarize without giving away too much, but I’ll try. Harry and friends have to be relocated to California because London has grown too dangerous.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter so there. If you have a problem with it then you should have a problem with yourself too. I do own the plot and a few other things that you don't need to know about just yet. If you have a problem with **that** then review and tell me about it.

Summary: so this is a story that is near impossible to summarize without giving away too much, but I'll try. Harry and friends have to be relocated to California because London has grown too dangerous.

* * *

"Harry. Harry!" Remus Lupin sat across from Harry Potter trying to get the attention of his best friend's 16 year-old son. 

"Yes?" the shocked boy said.

"Did you here anything I **just** said? Anything at all?"

"I heard every word of it. Nonetheless, I wouldn't mind if you repeated it." Harry replied. Though, he was still trying to get his head around the idea of what Professor Lupin had just said.

Remus let out a sigh, "Okay, Dumbledore feels that you are in to much danger in London, so you as well as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are being relocated to Los Angeles, California. There you will be living with a wizarding family, the Parks. Except for Hermione, she will be living with her parents, they are being relocated with her. Anyway, back to the Parks, the two children, Lydia and Nathan, are twins. By the way, they are your age. Then there's their mother. Their father died one year ago. You will all be attending Wilke's artistic Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

So review and tell me what you think of it so far. I know it's short, but it's the prologue. 


	2. When do we need to leave?

A/N: Ello! I have a confession to make to anyone that reads this. I don't own Harry Potter or the associated characters or trademarks. I know it's terrible. On a brighter side I do own Lydia, Nathan, their friends, and their mom. However, I do not own their father. Since Lupin will be rambling for a while I'm going to recap a bit below for the benefit of those who have bad memory.

* * *

"Anyway, back to the Parks, the two children, Lydia and Nathan, are twins. By the way, they are your age. Then there's their mother. Their father died one year ago. You will all be attending Wilke's Artistic Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you follow me so far?"the Professor asked. 

"Yeah sure,"Harry said not really paying attention to the question.

"You'll live under a different last name to avoid unwanted questions. Dumbledore has told the Parks about all the little details.They will tell you when you get there about all that. And that is it." he finished.

"Why California?" Harry questioned.

"People wouldn't think we would hide you in America. They would think France or Italy or somewhere else in Europe."

"Oh,"

-----------------------------------

Hermione and her parents sat in a state of shock.

"We are going where?" Hermione's father asked not believing what he had heard just moments ago.

"Los Angeles, California" Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, alright then,"

----------------------------------

"Now, Molly, calm down." Arthur Weasley in a bit of a panic.

"How can I calm down when Ron and Ginny, my two little babies, are being relocated to a place that is nearly halfway around the world?"

"Oh, it's not that-"

"Where am I going with Ginny?" Ron inquired having just entered the room when he and Ginny were mentioned.

"Did someone say my name?" Ginny asked.

"Um, well your mother and I were just talking about something that Dumbledore feels nessecary for the safety of you two," Mr. Weasley said slowly being sure to not say too much.

"Well?"Ginny pressed impatiently.

Her father took in a deep breath and then said, "Dumbledore feels that London is becoming too dangerous for you now, so you are both being relocated tosomewhere inCalifornia,"

"Okay" said Ron, "When do we have to leave?"

* * *

So everybody who is going knows that they are going to California. That is the sole purpose of this chapter. To get reactions.Please review. 


End file.
